


thief

by misswriterly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Coerced Submission, Dubious Consent, F/F, Hair Braiding, Orgasm Delay, Public Sex, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 00:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21290597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswriterly/pseuds/misswriterly
Summary: Guards knock Jyn out and she wakes up somewhere more comfortable but also more dangerous.
Relationships: Jyn Erso/Qi'ra
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58
Collections: Femdom Exchange 2019





	thief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosecake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosecake/gifts).

It's the fingers combing through Jyn's hair that bring her round. Jyn shivers as she listens to soft voices and the whir of a door opening and closing. The last thing she remembers is a guard's fist coming towards her but it doesn't sound like she's ended up in a prison cell. She shivers again and it brings her further awake but still the fingers are moving through her hair and at first she thinks it's the feel of them pressing through her hair to her scalp that's making her shiver. But then the sound of a door whirs again and the air around her moves with it as silence falls and the footsteps disappear. The draft of air raises goosebumps on her skin and Jyn stirs only to be quieted by a soft voice.

Those fingers continue their work and begin to tug gently at the roots of her hair. She thinks someone might be braiding it but she knows that can't be right. The passage of goosebumps across her skin has made her suddenly aware of her nakedness and there's no reason for someone to fix her hair before covering her up.

Jyn opens her eyes. She's unsure of what to expect but an elegant woman bent over her instead of another brutish guard isn't it. The woman only smiles and continues working as the jewels dripping from her ears and neck sway with the movement of her hands. Jyn is briefly too disoriented and entranced by the light reflected in them to protest that she's still naked and shivering.

"Don't speak yet," the woman says.

Her fingers finish binding the ends of Jyn's hair and move to her face. She smoothes them between Jyn's brows and presses them to her mouth.

"You must not frown, either. I will be expected to sell you to your Imperial friends if I cannot find a convincing use for you."

Jyn's mouth is dry and it takes her two attempts to say her question.

"What use would you have for a thief?"

The woman only smiles wider as she reaches for a glass of water and supports Jyn's head while she drinks.

"You are a very pretty thief."

The words make Jyn very aware again of her lack of clothes as the woman calmly puts aside the water glass and picks up a sponge from somewhere below the bed Jyn is lying on. Jyn watches as she squeezes it above Jyn's belly and it releases a steady stream of water before she begins to gently stroke it across her skin and through the small puddle. The water is as cold as the draft despite the room's heating and Jyn can't help but pull away from the feel of the sponge. She starts to sit up but doesn't manage it before the woman clucks her tongue and pins her easily to the lounge with a hand on Jyn's hip.

"You may call me Qi'ra. If you want my protection you will need to co-operate."

She's put the sponge down again before Jyn can think the offer through and she pulls Jyn's thighs apart with cold wet fingers before she can protest. Protection might be worth the price if only Jyn knew what the price would be but she's starting to get the idea.

With her weight on her elbows Jyn can't do anything fast enough to stop Qi'ra. All too quickly her fingers have slipped between Jyn's folds making her gasp and cry out in surprise. Their coldness fades just as quickly when Qi'ra sinks them inside her. Jyn grabs for her hand on reflex and her fingers meet around Qi'ra's wrist but Qi'ra ignores it. Too stunned and too unsure of what to do Jyn lies there as she clenches around Qi'ra and tries to think. It's too big a risk if they already know who she is or that someone is looking for her. Qi'ra has been gentle so far and she seems as though she's being careful not to drive Jyn into panic without moving slowly for her to think too deeply about it either.

"What am I co-operating with?"

Qi'ra smiles again. It seems so genuine that Jyn can't stop herself smiling back a little until Qi'ra flexes her fingers and makes Jyn gasp again.

"Anything I tell you to," she says.

Her hand starts to move before Jyn has decided on her answer. Slowly Qi'ra's fingers begin to thrust in and out but they quickly pick up speed as Qi'ra crooks them and starts thrusting harder.

"What if I don't want to be fucked?"

Jyn has to ask the question even though Qi'ra is already fucking her. Her voice already sounds strained but all she can think about in the moment is the look in Qi'ra's eye as she leans in close and presses their cheeks together so her mouth is beside Jyn's ear.

"You won't struggle where anyone might see. Remember I need to show them I have a use for you."

Jyn lets her fingers loosen around Qi'ra's wrist even though they'd been doing very little to slow her down. As soon as Qi'ra's freed she pushes her way between Jyn's legs until Jyn's thighs are spread by Qi'ra's body. The new position lets Qi'ra fuck her deeper as she tips Jyn flat onto her back on the bed. Qi'ra doesn't stay there long though and her hand disappears again and reappears with a brightly coloured dildo.

The tip is pressed against her before Jyn can say anything. It's already a little bit uncomfortable because she's not very wet yet and there's no one in the room with them so she's fairly certain she could struggle or complain if she wanted to. But Qi'ra has slid the toy neatly inside her before she's decided how to react. Jyn tips her head back with a moan as she shifts her hips to try and ease the intrusion in anticipation of more thrusting. But Qi'ra doesn't begin to move the toy and instead Jyn feels her fingertips tracing shapes into her skin as Qi'ra's fingers make their way back up through her folds.

She jerks up onto her elbows again when Qi'ra's fingers find her clit but she still doesn't know what to say. Distracted as Qi'ra's fingers begin to make her cry out and writhe beneath them she almost misses Qi'ra's satisfied look.

"Stay still and let me make you moan for me," she says and Force help her but Jyn does. She can't help clenching down on the toy inside her as Qi'ra skillfully works her body over and she moans loudest whenever Qi'ra nudges it a little more deeply inside her. She doesn't intend to at first but it's only sex and pleasurable sex at that. Qi'ra knows what she's doing and it seems a small price to pay for safety.

But Qi'ra fingers stop before Jyn's pleasure can overwhelm her. Her cheeks grow hot when she realises Qi'ra is watching her closely and her hips buck when Qi'ra taps her finger twice on the end of the toy with a satisfied look.

"That should help," she says.

She doesn't explain or answer Jyn's confused questions but only pulls Jyn to her feet and drapes her in elegant fabric. Jyn hesitates to call it a dress when it barely covers her at all but by the time Qi'ra is done Jyn is draped in loosely connected strips that cup her breasts and butt and bind around her limbs. She doesn't need a mirror to know she looks as elegant in it as the fall of Qi'ra's own dress looks on her only far more exposed. It's not until the last binding is fastened and Qi'ra pulls her towards the door that Jyn remembers the toy. It's still inside her and makes her stumble as taking a step jostles it.

Qi'ra commands her to walk. Her voice is suddenly as cold as steel and her manner imposing enough that Jyn takes another awkward step forward without thinking. She's rewarded with Qi'ra's gentle hand on her back to continue guiding her forward. With each step Jyn is reminded that she's wet and aroused. It's only Qi'ra beside her that stops her from falling when she reaches the door just as the toy slips up against a sensitive spot deep inside her.

The door opens too quickly for Jyn to regain her bearings and it's Qi'ra who finds their way to the middle of the next room. There are people everywhere drinking and talking but Jyn barely notices until they've nearly reached the centre and everyone turns to look. The only reassuring thing is that at least nobody knows why she's struggling on her feet and what's under her clothes.

Suddenly Qi'ra turns her to a waist-height raised platform that she hadn't noticed before. Qi'ra has her bent face down across it before she can protest. Jyn starts to push herself back up immediately but Qi'ra's hand has returned to the small of her back before she can stand and she's stronger than she looks. Jyn realises suddenly that she'd have to work to throw her off and she knows that she could manage it but not subtly. Qi'ra's warning not to say no in front of other people runs through her head.

Jyn forces herself to stay still and only turns her head in the hope to beseech Qi'ra with her eyes. It's impossible to ignore their audience now she's looking around though and there's an eagerness and hunger in the crowd that makes her nervous. She feels a draught of air between her legs and realises with dawning concern that her very carefully arranged dress mustn't be doing anything to cover her since she'd been bent over. The bright toy was probably easy to spot between her thighs but there's nothing she can do about it. She's very obviously on display now.

So she hopes. But instead of relenting Qi'ra sweeps open the daringly high cut in her dress to reveal the silk and straps of her panties and then she adjusts Jyn's hips with careless efficiency. Seeing Jyn's legs pushed wide and her hips raised up makes everyone lean in eagerly and Jyn turns her burning face back down and away. She tries to ignore it but it's hard to do when the room goes abruptly silent in anticipation.

Qi'ra presses herself close against the back of Jyn's thighs. Before she can panic and decide to struggle after all Jyn hears a click and feels an unexpected sensation inside her. It takes her a second to realise what's happened. The toy inside Jyn has been connected to something in the straps beneath Qi'ra's dress.

The first thrust of Qi'ra's hips knocks a grunt from Jyn and a round of applause from their audience. Qi'ra's voice rises above the clapping and the small sounds Jyn can't hold back as Qi'ra begins to fuck her. She exchanges pleasantries with someone and calls out something about a deal to another and the whole time Jyn takes her thrusts and reminds herself that it's safer. Or at least Qi'ra said it was. She's trying desperately not to give into the rapidly building pleasure of her denied orgasm just as Qi'ra picks up the pace.

"Isn't she a pretty thief?" Qi'ra asks the crowd just as it becomes too much and she tips over the edge. The crowd hoots and hollers as she cries out and scrambles against the platform for something anything that won't be found as Qi'ra rides her relentlessly through the waves of pleasure until she's wrung dry and gasping. Someone calls out for another and someone else agrees. Jyn can do nothing but listen to Qi'ra laugh and make small talk with those nearest as she strokes her hand down Jyn's spine and pins her in place and picks up speed again.


End file.
